Pieces of My World
by imanokie01
Summary: With that one word her world shattered, and he had all the pieces. SakuraxSasuke. Oneshot. R&R Enjoy.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

A soft breeze plays with strands of my hair as I head home from my shift at the hospital. I remove the pins that are holding up my waist length hair and let the breeze blow through it. It is such a nice night out that I let my tired feet take me off the path that leads home. I just wander through the village, letting the night sounds engulf me. I don't realize where my feet have taken me until I see the bridge where I used to meet my team before we would go train. 

I walk to the middle of the bridge and lean against the railing. I look down into the water, watching the moon ripple on the surface. It almost seems like I can reach down and touch the moon; but it's just an illusion, like so many other things in my life. I'm older now, at the age of eighteen I've given up on the illusions and now focus on what is real.

With a sigh I start to turn towards home when out of the corner of my eye I see him. The world stands still and I lose the ability to breathe. I must be dreaming. What would he be doing here? I've worked so hard to be strong enough not to need him, and right when I think I've moved on, he shows up. This can't be real.

As he starts to walk towards me I turn to run but he grabs a hold of my wrist and I freeze. My pulse flutters wildly beneath my skin and I know he feels my anxiety. His grip on my wrist never loosens as he slowly closes the gap between us. I turn away from him. Maybe he will go away if I ignore him. He will not be ignored. He moves closer and I feel the heat from his body on my back. I chance a glance back at him and see his hand moving towards my face. He acts as though I may break as, with one finger, he gently tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear, letting his thumb brush against my cheek. I feel the blood rise to my face and turn away to hide my blushing.

_Why am I blushing? WHY AM I BLUSHING?! This has to stop!_

I try to yank my wrist from his grasp, but to no avail. His free hand runs through my hair and it feels like a jolt of electricity is running from the tip of my head to the tip of my toes. I start to lean into his touch but stop myself.

I should be angry, so angry. I loved him for so long and he just left. He left us all, all the people who loved and cared for him, to go chase his revenge. He betrayed us all for power. But I'm so confused, their still there, all those feelings I had for him. I thought they were gone. It hurts so badly.

Tears start to slide down my face and I feel him move closer still, until his chest is pressed against my back. The hand that was stroking my hair runs down my arm and he intertwines his fingers with mine, bringing our arms around my waist he nuzzles my hair, breathing in the scent. He releases my wrist only to run his hand up my arm, sending more electrifying jolts through my body. As his hand reaches my face, he wipes away the tears that have fallen and cups my chin in his hand. His thumb softly grazes over my lips and I feel his breath sigh against my ear.

"Sakura."

And with that one word my world shatters. A sob tears from my throat as the sound of his voice causes me to tremble. He turns me around to face him and wraps his arms around me. I think I must be loosing my mind, if I am I hope never to regain my sanity, because when I do this will all be gone.

He lifts my chin and his lips brush against mine before he cups my face and presses his lips to mine. The kiss is full of sorrow and longing. I know this can't be happening. I was never good enough for him. I was weak and annoying and useless. He can't be here, and he can't be holding me now because this is all part of the illusion I had given up on so long ago. He can't love me.

He pulls away from me and I know this is the end of the dream. I don't know when I closed my eyes, but I know when I open them this will all be gone. I'll be standing here, on this bridge where so many important moments of my life have transpired, and I will be alone. He won't be here holding me in his arms and there was no kiss.

I open my eyes and he's still there, looking down at me with a guarded expression, almost like he expects me to reject him.

"Sasuke? I don't understand." _Please let this be real._

"The dobe found me. Told me he wasn't going to drag me back but gave me a pardon. That was a year ago." He looked so unsure of himself.

"I couldn't face you." His voice was barely a whisper. He drew me closer. "Can you forgive me Sakura?"

My fingers moved of their own accord, tracing over his face. The face I never could and never would forget.

"I forgive you Sasuke." After all, he has all the pieces.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
